


FLOWER-上

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao





	FLOWER-上

1.

“管他的，反正我很快就会出去了。”

堂本刚丢下唯一带进来的袋子，翻身上了床，心想还好是下铺，否则爬上去真是够折腾腰和膝盖的。床铺散发着一股奇怪的味道，但比上一次被丢到监狱里的时候好点，他认为自己能够睡着。

“你怎么知道你一定出得去，”上铺正翻着色情杂志，继续摆着「前辈」架子，“劝你还是跟狱警搞好关系，以后做事都方便。”

“所以说啊，没有以后这回事……”

总之先感受一下床的柔软度如何，他翻了个身，正对着的墙上像是指甲抠出来的印子，脑子里不由自主地响起呲啦的声音，呲啦呲啦呲啦，他把手指头缩进掌心，又翻回向着房间的方向。

上面的效率一直很高，大概不出一周就能弄自己出去，只不过这回没能进到以前进过的地方，没有熟络的人可以讲话。而自己也早就听不进去什么经验之谈了，反正不管什么事都有人帮忙搞定。

“你瞧，右数第二个，”上铺伸手敲了敲上边的门框，示意自己往外看，“那个人姓高仓，长得还不错吧？对人不算特别粗暴，其他几个要么是拿钱的，要么能把人操出问题。”

堂本刚觉得枕头不怎么松软，就坐起来抖了抖锤了锤，听到长得不错又顺势抬头看了一眼，右数第二个？目光落在剃寸头的男人身上，失望地撇了撇嘴：“算了吧。”

随遇而安，反正过不了几天就会被放出去，每次都这样。视线顺着把那几个谈笑风生的男人扫了个遍，唯一能看也就是衣服下紧绷的肌肉，最后扫过远处一个独自捏着易拉罐的身影，红色的标签似乎是一种难喝至极的咖啡，那人喝了一口紧紧地皱起眉，堂本刚慢慢眯起眼睛，有点愣神。

“喂…那个呢，”他平稳着自己的声音，再次定眼看清楚了，心里一个咯噔就下意识地说混话，“那个……不好吗？收钱？还是…很粗暴？”

“我叫佐藤，不叫喂，”上面的人不满地啧了一声，随之传来起身的声音，很快床架猛的一晃，又躺回去了，“哦，那个啊。”

“什么叫「哦，那个啊」。”

“想主动让他上的多了去了，但趁早放弃吧，那家伙对操男人没兴趣。”

2.

冷冰冰的四面白墙总会让人犯困，但实际还是昨晚没睡好。

堂本光一今天才发现休息室里的咖啡粉喝完了，无奈只好在兜售劣质食品的地方买了咖啡，喝了一口直皱眉，原来囚犯都喝的是这种破玩意儿。

“开花店的？打发去除草吧，”同事凑过来看自己手里拿着的新名单，刚要移开头又再次看了过来，“等等等等——”

“嗯？”

“…美人啊。”手指也捏了上来，堂本光一用力抽开，本来就薄的纸张上留下了印子。

“你又来了。”

“等等…堂本刚，”对方低声嗤笑，“噢，这个就是堂本刚，我想起来了，说是花店但其实是黑道交易的掩护，背景真的挺黑的，这家伙大概没那么好下手。”

“我知道，上面都写着呢。”

昨晚就知道了。

堂本光一皱着眉摸了摸留下印子的地方，这样的纸是抚不平的。他合上名单，往24号间看过去，却发现铁栏杆里面的人托着下巴若有所思地看着自己，眼睛里有些许打量。

他惊得赶紧移回视线，把易拉罐推到身边的人手上：“那你就…就省省吧。”对方又说：“总有机会的。”于是堂本光一再把名单一扔，闭上嘴往另一辖区走。

  
头发，竟然剪短了，那个「店长」。

…那个「店长」。

这是把整个世纪的玩笑都开过来了吧，昨天确认名单的时候打了电话过去才知道真的没错，照片上的「美人」还是很美，就算剪了头发掉了妆。

早晨对着阳台上的玻璃海棠，他直想发笑。

他买花，他平常是不买花的，他下班后会从那条街直接开过去，那里有一家花店。他有一天去买花，于是他之后都去那买花，店主总是笑得很漂亮，打卷的头发像牵牛花的细藤，如同事所说，确实是个美人。

他的头脑与身心开始下雨，开始循环往复不久前才过去的夏季雨。

  
那个「店长」。

3.

那个「狱警」。

下午的休息时间，堂本刚在操场上坐着晒太阳，闭上眼让脸上的每一寸皮肤都接收到秋日的暖意。

上面刚才派人来进行安抚战略，说放心不会太久，但总之他关心的只是这回能拿多少钱。带自己去会见室的狱警是「右数第二个」，在没有人的时候狠狠地被捏了一把屁股。

“啊…恶心。”这么想起来他又直倒胃口，侧身躺下来，脑袋搁着硬得要命的大理石长椅，身后发出一阵喧闹，似乎因为抢夺东西而争执了起来。

作为背景声倒不错，拳头声本来很无趣，但落不到自己身上就变得有趣起来。

“你们想被罚禁闭吗？！”锋利又沉稳的声音在另一个方向响起，像捅进腹中的一把刀，好事是捅碎了那恶心感，但堂本刚觉得自己某一部分也被捅碎了，看不见的地方。

“给我老实点。”

一阵哗啦啦的手铐声，似乎又来了另一位狱警。他对着天空的一朵云眨了眨眼睛，在两个声音里去抓那把刀。就算冰冷，闪着危险的光，他仍宁愿让刀继续捅在腹中，过了好一会儿才解除了对自己的束缚，悄悄地坐起来看了过去。

他表扬自己，能把那个人的声音记得很清楚，就算没看到脸也能认出来，只有那个声音是捅人的刀。

堂，本，光，一，是这个名字没错。堂本刚轻轻笑了笑，把脚也放上长椅，让膝盖挡住一部分的脸。看着那个男人单手揪着闹事的囚犯，蓝黑色的制服也折起同样锋利的褶皱，腰上的警棍像在对自己不怀好意地笑。

穿警服的样子……穿警服的样子跟便装很不一样，但总算明白了从前来买花时还阴沉得不得了的表情是哪儿来的。哦对，还有就是怪不得以前自己问都不肯说呢，职业。

他闭上眼又躺倒，纷乱渐渐平息下来，有脚步声朝着自己过来，是沉重的皮靴声，一步一步踏在草地上，夹杂着铁链的脆响。

“你……咳，”对方在自己身边咳了一声，低声说，“你不要跟那个姓高仓的狱警单独呆在一起。”

不要来跟我搭话好吗……对男人没兴趣的家伙，难道不该对自己失望透顶吗。

“这算什么……”

他轻声开口，但睁开眼睛时那把刀已经走了。

4.

“哈……啊…不行了，哈啊……唔、唔唔……”

当堂本光一去到西边的储物室，里面又显而易见正被占用着，男人的呻吟声从隔音不怎么好的墙壁另一面传来，还有黏浊的水声。

别再把架子弄倒就行，太劣质了经不起摔。他想这么想着在门口站了一会儿，不耐烦地推门进去，压在上的人抓着下面人的手臂，不怎么友好地笑了笑：“拿什么东西这么急，还是说你终于想试试了，一起吗。”

“自己不锁门的，你压根也不管会不会被看见吧，”他目不斜视地走了过去，在最里面积灰的柜子里翻了几下，被灰尘呛得难受：“之前不是有一些花的种子吗。”

“哈？”

“本来要让他们去翻修后面的植物园，结果那群人大搞破坏就不了了之了。”

“不在这里。”敷衍的回答后清脆的肉体相撞声又重新响起，吞咽的呻吟随着愈加骤急，堂本光一知道对方在挑衅自己，或许想看到自己起反应，于是厌烦地放下东西走了出去，只让门虚掩着。

“你搞什么——”气急败坏的声音在身后拖长了音调，做爱的淫靡声戛然而止，又走了几步，传来摔门的声音。

  
自己这是在做什么呢。

操场背后的草坪，24号的美人在那里，蹲在一片光秃秃的土壤面前，仍然看起来很无聊的样子，脸上多了一道口子。

他站在不远不近的地方，看着堂本刚把杂草一点一点清理干净，想去问……问一问对方是否想在这里种一些花，然而在终于决定走上前的时候，面对的表情一点也没有说「欢迎光临」时的甜美，先是警惕又是沉默，把垂下来的头发拨弄了上去：“那算什么，额外关照吗。”

利刃一样丝毫不含糖度的语气让他瞬间想起档案上的罪行。

“…不是。”

“……这位先生，我跟你——也不算是很熟吧。”

堂本光一被这样的语气弄得有些心虚得冒火，生气地把人从地上拎起来，仔细看了一下对方脸上的伤口：“暴力行为要上报，别以为我跟你套近乎。”

“噢，这个啊，”对方摸了摸脸颊，旋即笑了，“这个是，我上铺弄的。”

“佐藤？”

黑白条纹的领口有些过于宽，对面左肩上的半颗痣露了出来。

堂本光一思绪混乱地错开对方的笑，只好皱着眉掏出记事本，再从衣服口袋上取下笔，不着痕迹地深吸一口气：“…你们怎么了？”

“是他干的。”

“他是很安分的人。”

“我也不知道啊，”堂本刚耸了耸肩，“如你所见我受伤了。”

一道大约两厘米的口子，在白皙的脸颊上格外注目，堂本光一心里憋着那口气盯了一会儿，对面的目光水汪汪的，只好低下头在本子上记了下来：“行吧，暴力行为是要关禁闭的，你也…你也记着。”

对面仍然用打量的眼神看过来，显然对惩罚无动于衷，短发的末尾处也卷卷的，眼角似乎因为睡眠不足而泛红，整个人都懒散了一圈，但也同时莫名的更色气一圈。

“你如果无聊的话可以帮你找一些花的种子，你可以在这里……”

等等，说到底这人真的喜欢花吗，那些对花的热爱，仔细又小心的修剪…别不是装的吧。

“…如果表现得好，我以后可以多给你自由独处的时间……”他改口道，转头摸了一把脸，面前的人突然也扭开了头，似乎很不顺意地轻哼了一声，语气与神态同样地不自然：“…好了，我骗你的。”

他吃惊地放下了笔和本子。

“不小心被划到的而已，”堂本刚冷眼笑了笑，“本来想找点乐子的，算了，骗你总觉得心里不舒服。”

跺了跺脚，又说：“别说什么以后以后的，没有以后，我过两天就出去了，以后别来我的花店。”

堂本光一难以置信：“你对我哪儿来的这么多意见，我以前也只是去你那买花罢了。”

对方的性格一百八十度转弯，面对着自己仅仅微笑道：“我对你没意见，完全没有意见。”

“那——”

“就…离我远点就好了，谢谢。”

仍然漂亮的脸上胡须刮得干干净净，小口子破坏了光滑细腻，让他有些烦躁。

  
5.

堂本光一没有离自己远或近，而是总用那阴沉又古怪的眼神盯着自己。第二日的工作期间拎了个塑料袋过来，哗啦地丢自己面前。

“我说过我很快就要出去了，也说过让你离我远点。”

“我昨天问人找，他们今天找到给我的。”

“你扔了吧。”

对方也蹲了下来，修长的眼睛微微地眯起来：“那你什么时候出去。”

“与你无关。”

他说不好自己是否在逞强，只知道自己手里的牌与棋子都少得要命。

“……那粉色的玻璃海棠要死了。”说完这句话堂本光一就起身走了，留下来的寒气和色气让人凭空打了个颤。

…果然不太一样。堂本刚掐着自己的手指也慢慢站了起来，这冷冰冰的性感不像那个温柔有礼貌的男人，原来那个男人是这种人——他从先前就开始这样想了。

  
“你不会刚来就被盯上了吧，”差点被自己害苦的人在吃饭的时候小声说着，“那家伙是不是在看你？眼神好吓人，他软硬不吃油盐不进说罚人就罚人，很可怕的。”

“……说不定是在看你。”

但就算可怕，也照样是许多人的臆想对象，对面就有一个。晚上能看到昏暗下的耻事，反正也没人觉得是新鲜事，就算对着喝咖啡的男人高潮也不会被怎么样，因为那脸就像雕塑一样冷淡，也不知是浑然不觉还是充耳不闻。

而堂本刚睡不好，结果还是睡不好，躺在床板上对他人自慰的行径感到火大，听见上铺均匀的呼吸声后，就敲栏杆把堂本光一叫了过来。

“…我关心我的花。”

“……你关心你的花？”对方扬了扬眉毛。

“我上周卖给你的，玻璃海棠，”他悠悠地抓住栏杆，冰得快把手给冻住，“很难养的，我没想到你做狱警才卖给你的，你这么粗暴…”

堂本光一像是被气笑的：“你提醒我了，我以后回去得提防着你卖给我的花，一朵两朵被你养出来的是不是也会骗人。”

“别一副被负心汉骗了的样子好不好，我们又不熟，”他的手伸过铁栏杆去轻轻抓住了堂本光一的袖子，那硬布料摸起来实在不怎么舒服，“好好养，那株很漂亮。”

对方沉默不语。

“你背后那个人在对着你自慰，”堂本刚轻声轻气地说，“你装没看到对不对？你知道的，你不是不跟人上床吗，就那么坦然让人对自己做那种事？”

“你不是让我离你远点吗。”又一句话怼回来，他放下手来静了一会儿。

所以才让你离我远点。

“…你妈妈出院了吗。”

堂本光一又皱起眉，没有回答。

“…这不就是照例的关心吗，”堂本刚侧身靠在栏杆上，“你上周没买送人的花了，你上周心情也很好，不然你也不会想自己养花…”

“……”

“那个人要高潮了。”

“我真没想到你——”堂本光一难以置信地摇了摇头，也凑近来低声说，“所以你都是装的了？你那副温柔漂亮的样子，你真的喜欢花吗…你，都在做些什么啊。”

“那么…不是我的错觉了？”

他避开了对方的回答。

“…什么。”

“如果什么都按原本的样子发展，”他把额头贴在栏杆上，鼻尖伸了出去，“你会问我的手机号码，约我去喝酒吗？”

“……”

“你真的愿意在我面前，就这么站着让人想着你到高潮。”

他再次把手指伸出栏杆，抓住衣袖：“对男人没兴趣就没兴趣到底，既然不喜欢跟男人做爱就不准满足别人的高潮，就算是在臆想里…哦还有，不准故意把我的花养死，绝对不准，那株真的很漂亮。”

“不是你的花…”栏杆外的人莫名的耐心，语气说不清是软还是硬，“是我的花，我买的。”

……算了，怎样都好。堂本刚退了一步退在栏杆后，面前的人却往前走了一步，皱着眉问道：“不过谁跟你说我对男人没兴趣的？”

TBC.


End file.
